Forever Yours
by Ser Roland
Summary: One shot dedicated to all the DannySam fans out there. R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

Forever Yours

An enormous yacht lay still anchored in the city dock. It was a beautiful evening; black clouds were no where in sight making shining silver stars visible. All was still, that was except for the deck of the boat which was swarming with teens and adults. Flashing lights of many colors lit up the sky while loud dance music echoed through the night. The people onboard shouted and danced to the beat while others remained in small groups chatting the evening away. Lanterns were hung above the dance floor giving the dancers some light to see, a long table covered with snacks and punch was spread out to the crowd, and a DJ sat by a stereo system moving the dance beats along. While the outside was overrun with teenagers the inside was quite calm. Tables with red silk coverings lay spread out in the hundreds.

Fine china plates and silver spoons and forks graced the table tops, while gold glasses made a luxurious atmosphere. Red carpets made up the floor and a crystal chandelier hung high on the roof lighting up the room. Waiters of many nationalities came and went out of twin steel doors making sure everything was perfect, while highly trained chefs prepared luscious meals in the kitchen. Outside a long red rug was rolled out over the ship bridge and a banner was hung to give guests a warm welcome. In bright gold letters the banner read Senior Prom 2008! Limos drove up to the bridge and dropped off their passengers all of them were black but one snow white limo drove up and stopped. The door opened and a handsome young boy with sky blue eyes and night black hair stepped out, he was dressed in a night black tuxedo with a red tie. Smiling at the crowd on the deck her reached into the limo and guided a delicate hand out of the vehicle.

A young woman with raven black hair slowly stepped out of the limo, she was dressed in a luscious violet dress with a black top. A blue pendant hung around her neck and it glittered in the moonlight. Deep violet lipstick decorated to her lips and added to her beautiful face. Her violet eyes glowed with love and affection when they looked at the boy. He smiled and she smiled back, slowly he embraced her and pulled her into a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away from one another but both still had that dreamy look in their eyes.

"Thank you Danny." The girl whispered sweetly.

"Anytime Sam." The boy responded.

Danny removed his arms from around Sam's waist and held his hand out to her,  
"Shall we?" He asked her in soft voice.

Sam took his hand and he locked their elbows together, "Absolutely." She responded.

Danny led her up the walkway and a well dressed gentleman greeted them and held the door open for both of them. Smiling at one another the stepped inside. Another boy with dark skin and green eyes struggled to get out of the car, he was wearing a red cap and a green tux. He leapt forward and hit his head on the door, knocking his cap off he grumbled and reached for it.

"Tucker what are you doing?" A voice from inside demanded.

Growing frightened Tucker turned and responded, "Nothing dear just getting out of your way!" He shouted.

Tucker moved aside and let his date climb out of the car and slammed the door behind her, Valerie Gray his girl for the prom stood towering over him. Despite being overweight she actually looked quite beautiful in the pink dress she was wearing, her hair was neatly combed back and her lips glittered with red lipstick. Tucker nervously held out his hand,

"Well shall we go in?" He asked nervously.

Valerie frowned but when she saw her boyfriend cowering she smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "What do you think?" She responded playfully.

Seeing that he wasn't about to be crushed Tucker regained his confidence and a sly smile spread over his lips. He took her hand and led her up the steps and entered the boat. The limo driver pulled away from the walkway and made a u turn to get out of the docks. The limo passed by an alley and kept on going until it reached it's exit. When the coast was clear a ghostly figure emerged from the darkness from the alley. He was a hulking being dressed in all black a mane and goatee of green flames of spectral glory. His face was skeletal and his eyes glowed with green spiritual energy.

The creature lifted one of it's heavy arms and pressed a button on a CPU around his wrist. The computer began giving him the life readings of everyone in the area and breaking down their genetic code, when it was finished all but one of the life readings was normal. One person there had an altered DNA code with something unnatural. The creature smiled,

"I've found you ghost child and now I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me in the past. And at long last you will become part of my collection." The creature vowed before vanishing in the darkness.

Sam's eyes glittered with wonder when she saw the inside of the vessel, everything was just so beautiful. Marble floors were covered with silk rugs and paintings decorated the walls. Danny took Sam's hand and planted a kiss on it, her cheeks turned red and he guided her to a table and sat down.

Both sat across from one another and looked into each others eyes, which glittered with love and affection. Sam smiled sweetly when Danny took her hand and began rubbing it.

"Do you remember?" He asked.

"What?" Sam responded, puzzled.

"Do you remember how we got together?" Danny asked her.

Sam smiled, "How could I forget, it happened after school. You were on the way to tell me how you really felt and how you've been restraining those feelings for months without talking about it. To make sure that I wouldn't turn you away you wrote quite a few love poems and were holding them out In front of you memorizing the lines."

"That's right." Danny cooed.

Sam continued on, "I was walking the same way you were and when we turned a corner we collided. All the poems flew out of your hand and on the floor, when you saw what had happened you rushed to pick them up. I started to help you when I caught a line on of the poems that read 'forever Sam you and I'. When I read it aloud I was quite shocked and you looked embarrassed."

"I didn't want it to happen like that!" Danny stated giggling.

"Do you know what happened after that?" Sam asked him.

Danny stared at her and replied, "I got up quite confused and embarrassed and you did to. We stood silently for a couple of minutes before I finally lost it and kissed you. After that I dropped down on my knees and told you how much you meant to me. Imagine my happiness when you revealed your feelings to me as well."

Sam leaned over and planted a kiss on Danny's lips, "I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you too Sam." Danny told her.

Suddenly a waiter arrived with the main dish of the night, an array of Italian foods. The waiter took Danny and Sam's plate and began serving them spoonfuls of Chicken Fetagini (don't know how to spell it sorry) and returned the dishes to them. Sam looked at the steaming meal in front of her and held up her fork. Danny did the same,

"Let's dig in!" He announced happily.

Tucker and Valerie reached the dining room and Tucker looked at his surroundings in awe, "Wow what a place." He said aloud.

Valerie giggled, "Hey Val still dating that loser!" Came a voice behind them.

They turned just in time to avoid a spitball spit out by Dash, Paullina was by his side and both exchanged glances and giggled. Dash grinned when he saw the frown on Tuckers face.

"Valerie I thought for sure that you would be over this guy by now!" Dash growled.

"Yeah what happen to the all that Valerie Gray I used to know?" Paullina added.

Tucker stared at them, Dash was dressed in a gray tux with a black tie while Paullina was in a short skirt that showed her thighs. Suddenly Tucker got an idea,

"What's the matter Dash couldn't find a date so you had to pick up a harlot instead?" Tucker asked him slyly.

Dash's smile faded, "What did you just say?" He demanded reaching for Tucker.

Valerie stepped in front of Tucker protecting him, "Touch him and I'll shove a fork so far up you ass you'll have constipation till Christmas!" She warned.

Dash retracted his hand and turned, "let's go." He told Paullina before heading off into the crowd.

Paullina stayed behind for a bit, "It's a long night you two better watch your backs." She told them before heading off.

"Whatever." Valerie responded.

Tucker turned to Valerie, "So dinner?" he asked.

Valerie grinned, "What do you think?" She responded.

When Danny and Sam finished their meal they stepped outside on the dance floor. At first Danny was having trouble dancing to the beat but Sam helped him along. Eventually the wild beat died down and was replaced by a slow love song. Danny embraced Sam around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Her gently began swaying her and the couple locked their lips together. Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder and Danny nestled his chin on her hair. This was paradise for the both of them.

Danny never noticed the ghostly figure lurking in the shadows, his eyes were full of hatred and evil. He silently stalked the couple on the dance floor, waiting for his chance to pounce. The creature looked at Danny and then Sam, he fixed his eyes on her.

"She'll be perfect bait." He thought and disappeared in the shadows.

A few minutes later Sam grew tired and chose to sit down, Danny walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sam smiled, "Yes I am fine." She responded.

Suddenly she felt her insides cringe and she clutched her stomach. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and she stood up suddenly and Danny put his arm around her elbow and whispered in her ear,

"What's wrong?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Just a stomach ache, I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." She told him.

Danny nodded and took a seat while Sam walked back inside. Sam pushed her way past the crowd and squeezed her way into the women's bathroom downstairs. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Sam walked over to a bathroom Stoll and opened it. Without warning a hand shot out of the stoll and cuffed Sam's mouth. Sam struggled to scream but she couldn't, a grisly face came out of the darkness and smiled at her.

"Skulker!" Sam realized as the specter pulled her into the stoll with him.

Danny was growing suspicious after Sam had been gone for a long time, "Wonder what's taking her?" he asked himself.

Growing concerned he stood up to walk inside when Tucker and Valerie caught up with him, "Hey Danny where's Sam?" Tucker asked.

Danny turned to him, "I was just about to check on her when-" an cold came over Danny.

He felt otherworldy energy surging from within the boat, "No" he said aloud when the roof of the boat was blown up and a creature came flying out with something in his arms.

Girls screamed and boys ran for cover as a ton of debris rained down on them. Danny recognized the figure it was Skulker but he couldn't make out what he was carrying. He squinted his eyes to see what it was and it hit him.

"Sam!" he cried aloud.

Danny looked at Tucker who nodded and turned to Valerie, "Come on sweets we are not staying here!" he told her as he grabbed her hand and broke into a run.

"Wait what about Danny?" She protested.

"Danny is going to stay to look for Sam he said to go on without him." He told her.

Valerie nodded and ran alongside her date. Danny's face was as cold as steel making sure that he couldn't be see amongst the crowd of panicked teens he sprinted over to the snack table and ducked behind it. Danny then closed his eyes and concentrated his powers,

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted suddenly.

And in a flash Danny morphed from a normal boy into a ghost hybrid, his clothes disappeared under a flash of light and were replaced by a black and white suit, his eyes went from sky blue to jade green, and his wavy black hair changed to snow white. Feeling himself surging with power he threw the table aside and looked up in the air towards Skulker. Seeing him the crowd panicked even more and scattered. Danny got down on his knees and leapt forward like a flash of light he was airborne and he flew towards Skulker at blinding speed.

"Hang on Sam I'm coming!" He thought over and over.

Sam lay unconscious in Skulker's arms, the huge ghost felt a strong presence closing in on him and turned to see Danny right on his tale. A sinister smile crept onto his face.

"Perfect." Skulker thought, he held Sam in a more firm grip and he began to fly faster.

Seeing that Skulker was speeding up Danny began pushing himself to the limit to keep up with him. Suddenly Skulker made a turn and made a turn towards the city, Danny followed and began catching up with him. Soon they were in the city and were surrounded by towering skyscrapers and monuments. Skulker frowned when he saw that Danny was still following him, he hadn't expected Danny to be this persistent. Skulker looked at the buildings surrounding him and got an idea, he began turning to the right and sure enough Danny followed. Skulker than began zig zaging through the different buildings. Danny swerved to the left than right to avoid hitting them, suddenly Skulker headed for the tallest building in the city and flew towards it at top speed and it looked like he had no intention of stopping.

"He's going to crash into it!" Danny thought in horror.

Right before he hit the skyscraper Skulker went intangible and went right through it. Danny let out a sigh of immense relief but at the same time was worried about Sam's safety.

"How am I going to get to them now?" Danny thought.

That's when he saw that there were many smaller buildings surrounding the tall skyscraper. They would make perfect cover for a sneak attack.

"Hmmm I wonder." Danny thought as he flew lower.

Skulker finally emerged from the interior of the skyscraper and flew out into the night sky. He turned to see if Danny was still following him, he was no where in sight.

"Must have given up." Skulker thought.

He looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms, "His love for you will be his downfall, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." Skulker vowed as he passed over some buildings

Without warning Danny let out a battle cry and flew out from his cover. Skulker had no time to react before Danny slammed into him, the force of the blow knocked Sam out of the specters arms and he flew off towards a billboard and crashed into it.

"No Sam!" Danny shouted as he saw his love falling.

Danny quickly dove down and reached out to her, Danny caught her in his arms and carried her off towards the safety of a building rooftop. Danny gently set her down and brushed her hair with one hand.

"please be okay, please be okay!" Danny said over and over.

Sam suddenly moaned and turned her head, Danny's heart leapt forward with joy. Sam's eyes opened slowly,

"Danny?" she moaned in confusion.

Danny smiled and began crying, "Yes it's me." He reassured.

Sam suddenly realized what had just happened, and that Skulker was here, "Danny Skulker he's-"

"Relax I'll take care of it." Danny said interrupting her.

Sam screamed and before Danny knew it he was pinned down and Skulker was on top of him snarling.

"Payback time ghost child!" he roared and slammed his fist down.

Danny went intangible and faded through the roof, Skulkers fist came down hard and shattered the wooden surface. Seeing that he missed his target the ghost growled and retracted his hand when Danny's fist came out from the floor and hammered Skulker in the face. Skulker flew backwards and tried to stay on his feet but Danny flew towards him with fists in front of him. Skulker had no time to block before Danny crashed into him and began punching him in the face and abdomen. Danny's anger grew as he rained blow after blow upon the hulking ghost.

"How dare you kidnap the woman I love!" Danny shouted as he went in for an uppercut.

Skulker caught his hand and twisted the wrist and Danny cried out in pain. Seeing that his opponent was defenseless Skulker hammered Danny in the head and followed with a vicious right hook, amazingly Danny still managed to stay on his feet. Skulker roared and brought both of his fists down, the next minute Danny lay sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"Danny! NO!" Sam screamed when she saw her love on the floor.

Skulker spat on the ground and picked up the boy with one hand, "Didn't think it would go down like this but hey if I caught you then I cant complain." He mocked.

Skulker brought Danny closer to his face, "Your going to make a perfect edition to my collection though it's hard to believe that you eluded me for his long. It's almost humorous if you think about it." Skulker continued.

Suddenly Danny's eyes shot open and he held out his hands in front of Skulkers face, "Ha ha ha." Danny snarled before firing two blasts of energy into Skulker's face at point blank range.

Skulker roared in pain as the energy hit his eyes and he flung Danny to the floor and covered his eyes with his hands. Seeing an opening Danny somersaulted and hit Skulker right in the chin. The giant spun around and Danny placed both of his hands in front of him, Danny began concentrating his ghost energy into one enormous blast.

"I'm going to kill you!" Skulker roared in his blinded state, and he flung his arms around wildly.

Danny just waited for the right moment to fire, a green aura covered his hands. Skulker forced his eyes open and when he could finally see he saw Danny in front of him with green energy surrounding his hands. Terror crashed through Skulkers mind and he stepped back. At that very moment Danny released his ectoplasm energy and Skulker was engulfed in the blast. Danny quickly flew over to Sam and scooped her up, he had to get her as far away from here as possible. Danny flew towards the highest building possible and waited for the blast to explode.

"AAAAAAAAAARRHHHHHH!" Skulker screamed as he was engulfed in blue fire.

"How? How did he do it?" he asked himself, a moment later he was blasted off the rooftop and miles into the air.

The giant screamed as he was propelled high above the city and landed into the ocean. Skulker much to weak to swim for it sank beneath the waves and into the abyss below.

"Sorry about tonight sweets didn't want to go down like that." Danny apologized to Sam.

Sam dangled her legs over the building ledge and looked at the stunning view of the city, the lights coming from the buildings gave the illusion that the city was covered in jewels. Sam looked back at Danny who changed back into his human form and placed his arms around her. Even though they were eighty stories in the air she didn't mind, not as long as Danny was beside her.

"That's alright Danny this more than makes up for it." She announced.

Sam looked up at the bright pale moon in front of them and then at the twinkling stars. Sam felt Danny's hand touch her cheek and she turned to him. The look of love was in his eyes again. Sam brought her lips close to his and he closed his eyes to prepare for the kiss. Before they're lips Danny whispered into Sam's ears.

"Forever you and I." He told her tenderly before they locked their lips together and kissed under a sea of stars.


End file.
